Evil Rosie kills the Babylon Rogues and gets beaten up by Minami Luna the Dragon Princess
Evil Rosie kills the Babylon Rogues and gets beaten up by Minami Luna the Dragon Princess is a GoAnimate Video with the transcript and plot by Minami Luna. Plot Evil Rosie is angry to find out that the Sonic Riders TV show is on Sega Network, so she decided to kill the Babylon Rogues. When Caillou realizes that the Sonic Riders TV show is cancelled, Rosie grounds her evil clone and gets Minami Luna the Dragon Princess to beat her up. Transcript Evil Rosie: Evil Rosie will watch TV while grounded while Caillou, Mommy and Daddy aren't here. TV Announcer: And Now, back to Sonic Riders, with special guests, The Babylon Rogues! On Sega Network! Evil Rosie: OH (30x)! Rosie hates The Babylon Rogues, Caillou's favorite characters! As well as Sonic! That's it, Rosie will end this right now! (On TV) Evil Rosie: This is where The Babylon Rogues live. Jet: What the-?! Evil Rosie, what are you doing here? You're not welcome here! That's it! Storm: That's it! Wave: That's it! Prepare to die right now! Evil Rosie: (Grabs her rifle) No, not this time! Jet: Wait a minute, what are you doing with that gun? Evil Rosie: Evil Rosie is here to kill you all, why, because Kosta Karatzovalis is responsible to make grounded videos out of me, not Luna Minami and your rivals Sonic, Tails and Knuckles! Jet: No (x13)! Storm: No (x13)! Wave: No (x13)! Please don't kill us, also, we love Sonic and his friends so much as well as Luna Minami! Evil Rosie: Evil Rosie doesn't care! Prepare yourselves! Jet: RUN!!! (Censored) Evil Rosie: Yay (x12)! Evil Rosie has finally killed the Babylon Rogues! (When Rosie got home) TV Announcer: We interrupt your program. Here's because: While the Sonic X credits were finishing up, the Babylon Rogues were killed by the evil Rosie, so the Sonic Riders TV show isn't coming up next on Sega Network. Let's skip to Space Channel 5, only on Sega Network! Rosie: Oh (x25)! Evil me, how dare you kill the Babylon Rogues?! It's Caillou's favorite TV characters on Sonic Riders and you made him cry! Also, It was Luna Minami's favorite TV characters next to Sonic, the Save-Ums, Powerpuff Girls, Sailor Moon, Naruto and Pokemon! Well, actually, The Metal Punks hate the Babylon Rogues because it has second Rivalry like the Save-Ums did anyways! Why the hell did you doing it?! Evil Rosie: Because, the Reason that Kosta Karatzovalis was responsible to make grounded videos out of me, not Sonic and his friends as well as Luna Minami! But apparently, Luna has decided to change and rip off the transcript easily! Rosie: Well, it doesn't matter right now! That's it, you are grounded (x11) for 30,000 years! Boris: Go to your room now while I will call Sonic and his friends to teach your lesson! Evil Rosie: (running upstairs saying) Oh No! Not Sonic and his friends! Caillou: Mom, Dad, can the Babylon Rogues get revived? Boris: No, I'm sorry, they can't do anything! But fear not, we got you a Sonic Riders CD-ROM, where the Babylon Rogues appear! Caillou: Yay, a Sonic Riders CD-ROM, thanks Mom and Dad! Doris: You're welcome Caillou! Rosie: Yay! (later the day) Sonic: Rosie! How dare you kill the Babylon Rogues?! The team that to starting a feud with next to me and my friends! That's it! Tails: That's it! Knuckles: That's it! Amy: That's it! Cream: That's it! Vector: That's it! Shadow: That's it! Rouge: That's it! Omega: That's it! Blaze: That's it! Silver: That's it! Sonic: Prepare Minami Luna the Dragon Princess to beat you up! Minami Luna: Prepare for some bleeding! (Censored, Robbie Rotten appears) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! (The End) Category:Grounded Stuff